Unexpected Love
by cRuzA95
Summary: 3 best friends graduate from high school, and head to Greece for a relaxing vacay. Skye Swanson is a determined young girl that's seriously focused on her future. What she didn't see coming was a mind-blowing relationship with a boy she meets in Greece.


**A/N: Hey everyone. cRuzA95 here. This is my first ever post so bear with me if I make some grammar/spelling/etc. errors! Anyways, please enjoy and review! I need some pointers and tips :) **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Claimer: I wrote this story from scratch so I own all of the characters :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Greece**

So I was a bit of a brat, but I had plenty of reasons to be. Well, firstly I hadn't been on a date since my sophomore year in a high school I couldn't stand. That date turned into an 8-month long relationship that ended terribly. Secondly, my best friends, Roxy and Jaimee keep bugging the hell out of me about not wanting to go on any of the dates they set me up with since they both already had boyfriends. Thirdly, I needed to focus on finals or I was never going to graduate. Hello?! Graduation was in two weeks!

_Why can't I just have a wonderful, laid back life like Roxy and Jaimee and just go with the flow? _I thought to myself. _I hate that I'm the responsible one that does what she's told. _

"That's it!" Roxy squealed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Skye, we're taking you on a graduation trip to Europe. You need to have some fun, hun." I breathed a sigh looking up at the ceiling. We were all in my small bedroom listening to my iPod, talking about our options for college.

"That has nothing to do with college, Roxy," Jaimee interjected before I could reply to her myself.

"Of course it does! We'll go as a pre-college trip and while we're there, if you want to, we can check out colleges," she sounded really confident about her plan. That's where I had to say something.

"Girl, you know I couldn't go even if I wanted to." Wow, I didn't realize how true that excuse was until after I'd said it.

"Why is that?" Jaimee asked, skeptical of my answer.

"Er, because I don't have fifteen-hundred dollars for a ticket, let alone a hotel and food."

"Oh, true. I forgot about all the expenses it takes to travel we could always stay with my uncle in London…" Jaimee's voice trailed off as she zoned out.

"Ahem," I heard Roxy clear her throat. She was never one to be ignored. "Earth to Skye and Jay, you know I'm rich right?" she said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Yeah and a spoiled brat too," I teased giggling at the dirty look she gave me.

"No I'm not. Anyways…," Roxy never really could hold on to a bad temper. "I was going to say I could pay for your ticket and Jay's," she paused, absolutely glowing. "Since I just turned eighteen my parents opened a bank account for me and I got to have all my money I saved up from work, deposited into it," she finished with a look of triumph. She must have worked really hard if she was offering to pay for both mine and Jaimee's tickets, which would no doubt cost up to a couple thousand bucks.

I had to admit Roxy was the richest, yet most humble girl I'd ever met. She'd always worked for everything she got because she didn't like the feeling of being pampered or treated like a baby-this was the thing she and I shared in common.

"Roxy, I would never let you do that and you know it," I gave her a 'you-know-how-I-am' look and her face fell slightly.

"Well, you can pay for mine as long as I can pay you back," Jaimee said. This made me giggle because that was _so_ Jaimee to accept what she was offered as long as she could do something in return.

I thought it over in my head and decided what the heck? It couldn't hurt to go on a badly needed vacation for a couple weeks. Then with one more pleading look from both of them I finally spoke.

"Alright, I give in but I'm paying you back even if I have to illegally wire transfer the money into your account," I said playfully.

"Sweet, so where to, girls?" honestly I didn't think Roxy could look any brighter but I was wrong. Right, then we heard the song "Better Together" coming from her book bag. She leapt up to grab it with an even bigger grin on her face. "Hey babe," she said as she walked into my bathroom. All I had to do was look at Jay before we both started cracking up. It was hilarious to watch her get distracted so easily. Ever since she and Bryce had gotten together, she could get so sidetracked when someone said his name. She poked her head out of the bathroom and gave us a dirty look-which of course made us erupt into laughter once more.

Once we settled down, I grabbed my laptop and typed in Google.

"What're you doing?" Jay asked, curiously sitting up to look over my shoulder.

"Showing you where we're going," I replied with a smile. I found the picture I was looking for and clicked to magnify it. I turned around to see her face lit up.

"Greece, then?"

"Greece." I felt the grin on my face get wider as I imagined myself in the place I've always wanted to go. I shut my laptop and ran downstairs to tell my sister the game plan. Jay followed, leaving Roxy in the room alone giggling away at something Bryce said.

"Sidney!" I called, skipping down the stairs two at a time. I was so excited to tell her. Not only was she my sister, but she was practically my mom and my best friend. Since my mom died when I was 15 I had no one else but my sister because I'd never met my dad. Mom said he left her at the hospital the night she had me, but never came back.

I nearly ran straight into Sidney which yanked me out of my reverie and reminded me why I was racing Jay to the kitchen.

"Hey Sid, I've got some pretty big news and a pretty big request," I said beaming at her.

"As long as your not pregnant and getting married, lay it on me," she replied smiling at me. Man, I had to have the coolest older sister in the world. Sidney just turned twenty-five a couple weeks ago, and from many of the kids' perspectives at my school, she probably seems lame, but to me she's an awesome sister/mom/best friend.

"Alright, so here's the game plan," I was instantly animated explaining the whole graduation and pre-college trip to Greece. When I was done talking I looked up from my previous hand gesture to see that Sidney's eyebrows were pulled together as if she were thinking really hard. Then her expression softened.

"You can't go," she said seriously. My eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't believe this. Then she continued, "Not without me." She grinned widely and I felt my face relax. I punched her teasingly in the arm.

"Ouch butthead, you gotta be gentle. I think you forget you're a wrestler sometimes," Sidney said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty face and pretending to wipe away a tear,

"Yeah, yeah," I said chuckling to myself. I actually really had forgotten I wrestled. Wow, high school has flown by so fast. It felt like just yesterday I was trying out for the JV wrestling team, and now I was two weeks away from graduating.

_What a nightmare,_ I thought.


End file.
